


How This Works

by theonlyturtleinexistence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, blind dates, glamours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyturtleinexistence/pseuds/theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco meet each other for a blind date in glamours, but neither of them realize quite who's sitting across from them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drarry fanfic I've written! I hope you guys will tell me how it was in the comments! If you see any errors, please tell me!!

Harry got dressed nervously. He had a blind date to go to, and he wanted to make the best impression. Hermione had set this one up, but she claimed to not know who he was going out with. Harry didn’t know how she had set it up without knowing the person, but she really wanted him to try and get along with him.

He put on his coat and grabbed his wand, and looked in the mirror one last time. His cheeks were red, his breathing ragged from nervousness. He tried to calm down, but, looking at his reflection, he began to worry about what the person might think if they knew he was Harry Potter. He decided that he didn’t want to have them judge him based on his identity, so with a moment of hesitation, he cast a glamour over himself. He lightened his hair color to a dirty blonde, and changed his eyes to blue. His clothes didn’t look quite the same on him, but at least he could comb his hair and have it stay for once.

Harry glanced at the clock and realized that he should’ve been at least a little early, but he had lost track of time. He had agreed to meet his date at 6, and it was 5:57. He cursed his anxious nerves and apparated to the bar.

He landed on the sidewalk right outside, and took a deep breath. Fussing with his collar, he stepped inside. Harry hadn’t been to this bar before. He didn’t like the look of it - it seemed a little too posh for a place to just get drinks. He supposed a lot of purebloods had come here before the war. Once inside, he was surprised. Hardly anyone was there, and no one was alone. Harry decided to sit down and wait for the man, instead of getting a table. He had barely seated himself when a young man rushed inside. He glanced over at Harry, and Harry could see him gulp.

“Blind date?” He asked, eyes nervous.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, thinking that he should have known his name ahead of time. They walked, semi-awkwardly, to a table and sat down. “So, um, what’s your name?”

The man stopped for a second, as if realizing something. Then he straightened himself in his chair and said, “I’m Scorpio. And what’s yours?”

“James.” Harry had become so used to using his father’s name that he didn’t even have to think about it when someone asked in this type of situation.

They ordered drinks, and Harry’s first impression of the place didn’t change much. He had never had a waiter come to him in a bar before, and he was a little unsure of how to act. It was more of a fancy restaurant than anything else. He noticed that Scorpio had blushed a little when he had said his name. He wasn’t a bad looking guy, Harry thought. Scorpio had green eyes, not quite as bright as Harry’s, but nice nonetheless. His hair was a light brown, he had a slender body, and a slim face. His skin was very pale, but the little bit of red in his cheeks looked nice. As Harry was examining him, Scorpio looked up from his drink and blushed even harder when he saw Harry’s eyes on him.

“So, James, what do you do for a living?”

“I’m an auror for the Ministry. It’s my third year out of training.”

“Interesting. I knew someone once who wanted to be an auror, while we were still in school. I wonder if he’s made it there?”

“Well, if he is, I’d know him. What’s his name?”

Scorpio paused for a second, before saying, “Harry Potter… Do you know if he’s an auror?”

“The chosen one? Yeah, he’s an auror.” Harry had trouble making his voice calm. This man claimed to have known him in school, but Harry didn’t remember ever meeting a Scorpio. He wanted to know how he had known him and his choice career.

“Well, what’s your profession?”

“I’m currently a teacher at Hogwarts, you know, the school. Did you ever go there?”

“Yes, I went there. You teach there? Which position?”

“I’m their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is my fourth year teaching there. It’s really fun, working with all the kids. It really reminds me of when I was a student there.”

“Is that why you decided to teach?”

“Yeah, I really like kids, I really want kids of my own. Seeing all the students there really makes me happy each day.”

Harry smiled at that, but still wanted to find out who Scorpio was. “So, how old are you? When’s your birthday?”

“Um, I’m 22, and my birthday’s in June...”

“Really? Me too, but born in July. And we both went to Hogwarts? I don’t seem to remember you…”

“And… during the war, if you don’t mind me talking about it, what year were you?”

“I was in my seventh year.”

“That was me as well. Yet I just don’t recognize you.” Scorpio looked at him suspiciously, and then, after a moment, sighed and took a drink. “I suppose it’s alright that we don’t remember each other. Then we might already have judged one another.”

“I guess you’re right.” Harry decided to let it go. It must’ve just been a coincidence that Scorpio claimed to have known him and been in his year at school. But Harry supposed it could have happened. Everyone seemed to know him, and he couldn’t possibly remember everyone in the school. “So, Scorpio, you said you wanted children?”

“Er, yes. I did, but I don’t know when I’ll ever settle down. I think I want to teach at Hogwarts for years and years, so I don’t know if I’d really have time for a family.”

“I want children too, at least two or three. But the same thing for me, I don’t know if I’ll have time with my busy auror schedule, not to mention how dangerous that job can be.”

“James…”

“Um, yes?”

“No, sorry,” Scorpio looked slightly embarrassed. “I just was thinking, and your name slipped out. I-I don’t know how to say this, but… I think I’d like to get to know you better.”

Harry was surprised, to say the least. He found Scorpio relatively attractive, but nothing so far had really struck it with him, in Harry’s opinion. But maybe Scorpio thought that they had hit it off. And maybe, since he claimed to know Harry Potter while at Hogwarts, he wouldn’t mind that Harry had used a glamour, if he explained himself. Far be it for Harry to turn down an attractive gay guy just because he knew of Harry Potter.

“I think that would be a great idea,” Harry said, looking into Scorpio’s eyes. They were different, not quite normal, like the green color wanted to just disappear and leave behind a colorless gray. It wouldn’t hurt to meet him again, so why not take a chance? “How about dinner? Friday?”

“Sounds good. 6:00 again?”

“Yeah, sounds nice. So, it’s a date!”

Harry immediately regretted saying those words - they made the rest of the evening with Scorpio a little awkward.

OOOooooOOOOoOoOO

Draco flooed into his apartment. He uncast the glamour he had been wearing at the bar and took off his coat. James. He was cute and all, but that’s not what attracted Draco to him. He felt as if he was meant to be with him. Draco had never felt that way before, well, besides with Harry Potter. But with Potter, it just felt right to keep teasing him, keep playing tricks. Draco felt as if he needed Potter’s attention, just to get that boy all riled up, because that’s what Draco liked.

But now, with James, he felt almost the same, but he didn’t want to play tricks on him, he just wanted to be with him, just to be in the same room, sitting at the same table. He felt like such a warm person, and Draco felt a little guilty using a glamour, but he didn’t want him to be scared off by knowing who he really was.

Draco thought about the name he chose and sighed. He’d have to get used to being called that from now on, because he wasn’t going to tell James who he was right away. Scorpio wasn’t important for any reason, he just liked the name, because it reminded him slightly of his own, and he thought it was interesting. He’d never met anyone else with the name Scorpio, and it was one of his favorites. But he didn’t like it more than his name. Too bad Draco wasn’t a more popular name so he could have been called that instead of lying to James.

James. He was interesting. His personality reminded him a bit of being back in school, although he couldn’t think why. And he looked rather nice too. He had a strong, slim figure, and dirty blonde hair. That hair. Draco barely knew the man and yet he wanted to run his fingers through it, to feel how soft it was. It was styled in a strange way, as though James wasn’t used to combing it, but it had a strange shimmer to it, like it wasn’t quite natural. It didn’t look like he had dyed his hair, but his hair had a different quality to it. And those eyes. Bright blue, Draco thought he could have been looking at the sky. Those eyes were gorgeous, and he felt like he could have fallen into them, the pools of color.

Shedding his clothes, Draco slid into bed, realizing that James had said that his birthday was in July. This month. Summer vacation for all the children, and for Draco. If he was going to start a relationship, this might be the best time to do it. Begin it during the summer months, so he wouldn’t have to rush into it during the school year. September was close. He wouldn’t have much time if he wanted to make this work.

OOooOooooOOOOOoOO

The next morning, Harry stopped by Ron and Hermione’s apartment. He had promised to tell them how the date went, and they both were a little worried about him.

“Harry!” Hermione opened the door and Harry saw her large form. She was pregnant, and going on her seventh month. Ron was excited, but extremely nervous, and had come to Harry several times, spilling his worries about the baby. Harry knew not to worry, though; his two best friends would be amazing parents.

“It’s good to see you, Hermione,” Harry gave her a hug, and she motioned for him to come in. Ron was sitting at the table, still finishing breakfast.

“So, mate, how’d it go last night?”

“Well, it went fine. I’m meeting him again on Friday.”

Ron’s eyes went wide. “You mean that he doesn’t care that you’re the boy who lived?”

Harry hesitated. If he told Ron and Hermione about using a glamour, they’d likely encourage him to tell Scorpio the truth, sooner than he would like. “Yeah, he doesn’t care. Or maybe he doesn’t realize.” He decided it didn’t matter - if this relationship didn’t go anywhere with Scorpio, they’d never have to know that he was hiding who he really was.

Hermione looked up at him when he said this. “You mean that he doesn’t know you’re the Chosen One?”

“Yeah, I guess he doesn’t. But I’d much rather have it this way. He can see me as who I am, not as the celebrity everyone views me as.”

Ron swallowed his bite. “Yeah, I know what you mean. The other day, someone asked me if I was Ron Weasley. When I said yes, they asked if I could introduce them to Harry Potter.” Ron rolled his eyes. “People these days. I swear, if I didn’t have you and Hermione, I’d just be known as another Weasley.”

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from saying that that was probably true.

“But what’s his name, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“Scorpio.”

“Scorpio?” Ron almost choked on his mouthful. “That’s one of the worst pureblood names I’ve ever heard! Who is this guy you found, Hermione?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never met him. One of my friends told me he was single.” She glanced at Harry. “I’m sorry Harry. Is he rude?”

“No! No, Hermione, not at all. In fact, he was the one who said he wanted to get to know me better. He seemed really interested in me, and he asked for another date.”

Hermione hummed a note of confusion. “Harry, are you sure he doesn’t know who you are?”

“Yes,” he said proudly. “He doesn’t know who I am at all.”


	2. Chapter 2

Draco walked down the street. He was picking up some of his favorite tea - a present for James. The tea shop was right around the corner, and he took a deep breath, ready to walk in, when-

“Watch where you’re going!”

Draco had run into someone. He blinked, and said, “I’m sorr-”

He had run into Harry Potter. Draco stared at him for a second, until Potter had realized who he was talking to. He shook his head, as if to wipe Draco from his vision, and then looked at Draco again. “Hullo, Malfoy.”

“Potter.”

Looking down at the sidewalk, Potter took his shoe and scraped it against the concrete. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see who I was speaking to.”

“It’s fine,” Draco said coldly.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them for a moment, until Potter broke it.

“So… How’s it been?”

How’s it been? How’s it been? Draco almost whacked the little punk right then and there. After knowing Potter for years, the savior of the wizarding world, bloody Harry Potter, all he said to him was 'How’s it been'?!

Draco took a breath and held it for a moment, organizing his thoughts. Looking at the man in front of him, he realized that he was probably judging him too harshly. What would he have said to Potter if the silence had continued? Probably the same thing. Or at least something similar.

“Well, Potter, or may I call you Harry?”

He looked startled. “H-Harry, I suppose.”

“Well, Harry, I am doing fine. I have a great job, I have a great house, I eat well, I think I have a nice life.” Draco decided that he would start this conversation over, or at least attempt to. “And you? How have you been lately?”

Harry looked perplexed and confused. “I’m, er, good. I have a good job too, I suppose, and I think that I have a nice life... but-”

“You’re living the auror life, just hanging out, waiting for harm to come to others so you can swoop in and play the hero role, fixing problems for others, solving puzzles after the first victims are hurt.” Draco cursed himself. He didn’t even need to try to insult Potter, it just came out so naturally. He sighed. “Listen, Harry. That came out wrong. Just ignore what I said.”

Harry glanced down at the sidewalk again. “No, it’s okay. I understand. I find it hard to put coherent sentences together when I see you.” He paused and Draco gave him a strange look. “Wait, no, that’s not what I meant. Is it? Um, I mean…” He gave up and started over. “I find it hard not to insult you, or annoy you when I talk to you. Does that make sense?”

Draco stared. Harry blushed and looked away, at something behind Draco.

“Yeah.”

Harry’s eyes met Draco’s, and he looked rather relieved. “Really?”

“Yeah, it makes sense. That’s how I feel.”

Harry sighed with relief. “Okay. Good. That’s great. You’re great, Malfoy.”

Draco blushed, and when Harry looked up at him again, his cheeks reddened as well, when he realized what he had said. “Well, I guess you are.”

“Thanks.” Draco never had thought that Harry Potter, of all people, would say that he was great.

“Malfoy…”

“Yeah?”

“Well, if you can call me Harry, can I call you Draco?”

Draco froze when Harry said his name. Something in him lit on fire. But he didn’t know why. “Sure. You can call me that.”

“Thanks, Draco.” It happened again. His whole chest felt warm.

“Well, Harry, I’ll see you around.”

“Hopefully, yeah.”

Harry kept on walking down the street, and Draco entered into the tea shop, shaking his head and trying to concentrate on James for the time being.

OOoooOooOOOOOOooO

Harry walked into the muggle store. He was buying some new jeans, and he wanted to slightly impress Scorpio, if he was going on another date.

He hadn’t expected to run into Draco Malfoy in muggle England.

When he ran into him, literally ran into him, he hadn’t recognized him at first. But Draco had stopped his apology, and Harry had looked up. Draco Malfoy, standing there, looking as if someone had wiped something nasty on his shirt. Harry had attempted to make conversation with him, but Draco had quickly insulted him, and his job as an auror.

But how had he known that he was an auror?

OOOooOOOoooOO

Draco apparated home. He had to admit, some muggle things were better. His favorite tea, for instance. And, he supposed, muggle pants, the blue ones, jeans.

Harry Potter had been wearing jeans. They looked rather nice. Harry had actually looked nice for once.

Draco stopped himself from thinking too much about it.

It was Friday, and he was ready for his second date with James. He put the tea in a decorative box and glanced in the mirror as he cast his glamour. He fixed up his hair a little, and struck a few poses. Shaking his head at his immaturity, he put on his coat and left to go meet James.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked to the park. Scorpio had invited him to go out to a restaurant at 6, but it was only a few blocks away from Harry’s favorite outdoor place.The grass was bright green, and the sun was shining warmly on him. He made his way to the main path, where a sparkling fountain stood. It was humongous, carved out of stone - at the top was a wizard and witch, holding their wands up together, from which a glistening stream of water came. They were surrounded by a variety of animals, carved to create the base of the fountain. It was Harry’s favorite part of the park, because it reminded him of the first time he’d encountered magic, with the snake and the disappearing glass. But at the same time, it made him slightly sad, because he felt like he once was the wizard, standing triumphantly in the center. When he was at Hogwarts, he felt like he had truly belonged, like he had a reason to be wherever he went. Lately, he felt like he was stuck in a loop, going through the same motions every day, slowly growing bored with his life. That’s why he had become an auror, because he had wanted that thrill, figuring things out, solving riddles and puzzles. But even his dream job was becoming a chore.

Harry looked at his watch and cursed himself. It was 5:57, and he wasn’t ready yet. He apparated home and grabbed his new jeans. Spritzing on some cologne, he cast his glamour and disapparated to the restaurant.

Scorpio was already there, looking a little impatient, yet slightly relieved “Hi, James. Sorry, I was a little worried that you wouldn’t show up.” Scorpio laughed nervously. “But that’s silly of me, huh?”

“No, I would be worried too.” Harry felt a little guilty that Scorpio didn’t know exactly who he was yet, but he didn’t know when to tell him. Or how, for that matter.

“Well, it’s okay. I forgive you.” Scorpio gave a mischievous grin and Harry blushed.

“Th-thanks.” Harry honestly didn’t know how to respond to that.

“So, while we wait for someone to come and seat us, I was thinking we could really get to know each other better. I’m thinking that we could play a game. Heck, we’re only 22.”

“Yeah, sure. Sounds like fun.” Harry finally noticed that they were in a line waiting to be seated. It looked like there were four other couples waiting. Might take a while. “Um, or we could go to a different place so we don’t really have to wait…”

“Nope. We’re doing this.” Scorpio blushed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so rude.”

“Hey, it’s fine. So, what kind of game?”

“I dunno. Um, I’ll ask you a question and you can either answer it or not. If you answer it, you get to ask me one of your own questions. If you don’t, I get to ask you two more. We’ll go back and forth. Whoever answers the most wins.”

“Sure. You want to start?”

“Alright. Um… What’s your favorite color?”

If all of Scorpio’s questions were this easy, winning was in the bag. “Easy. Green.”

“Awesome. Your turn.”

“Alright, so what’s your favorite color?”

“Green.”

“Okay, but why?”

“Why green?”

“Yeah, there must be a reason, right? I mean, I find green very relaxing, and it reminds me of being outdoors.”

“Well, the color reminds me of someone. I don’t know why exactly it’s my favorite color, it just makes me happy whenever I see it.”

A pang of jealousy swept through Harry. But he quickly tried to smother it with other thoughts, because he didn’t know who Scorpio might mean by it. “Well, interesting. And it’s your turn.”

“Are you only interested in guys?”

One of the couples in front of them was lead away as Harry blushed. “Uh, I am. I thought at one point I was bi, but the only girls I liked were really muscular quittage players, and I kind of realized that after I left Hogwarts. You?”

“Oh, most definitely only boys. I’ve known for years, probably since I was 14 or 15. There were always cute boys that caught my fancy. One boy in particular, but I don’t think he was really into that. He probably didn’t even notice that I liked him. I think he’s married now. Just ran into him the other day, actually.” Scorpio paused for a moment. “Do you like animals?”

“Eh, no. Not really. I mean, I don’t have anything against them, I even used to have an owl, but I never liked many other animals.” Harry thought back to Buckbeak, but the thought of a thestral snuck into his mind. He almost shuddered, and blocked the deathly animal from his head. “Um, do you like animals?”

“Stop taking my questions,” Scorpio said playfully, pushing Harry’s arm lightly, “and yes, I love animals. Small ones. Soft ones. They’re all so cute!” Scorpio almost squealed with delight. “Little bunnies and guinea pigs and hamsters and mice and even weird ones like pigs and rats and snakes. I’ve only come across one animal I didn’t like, if you don’t count bugs.”

“And which might that be?”

“Hey, it’s my turn!” Scorpio smirked and looked Harry straight in the eyes. “Hmm… What was your childhood like?”

Harry stopped. He couldn’t tell Scorpio what happened with the Dursleys, not now, maybe not ever. “I guess you get to ask me two more.”

Scorpio’s eyes narrowed. “Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t like to talk about my childhood much. It’s an uncomfortable topic.”

Scorpio studied him for a moment then shrugged. “Okay. If you don’t want to talk about it, there’s no way I’ll force you to on only the second date.” He stopped and grinned. “And now I get two more questions. They’d better be good ones.”

Harry noticed the way Scorpio’s eyes shone when he thought about something, and the way they didn’t look quite natural. But they were rather pretty, sparkling when he smiled, and bright and intense. A second couple was lead to their seats, leaving the pair third in line.

“I’ve got it!” Scorpio almost leaped with excitement. “How many people have you snogged? And genders…”

“Does this count as both?”

“Nope. I’ve got another one waiting for you,” Scorpio teased.

Harry sighed. “Three. I’ve only snogged three people.The first two were girls, while I was still going to Hogwarts, and the third was a boy, after I left.”

“Ooh, James, only three. So sad. Clearly, you weren’t a Slytherin.”

“Hmm? Why, were you?”

“Yup. Pretty kinky stuff, what Slytherins get up to.”

“Like what?”

“Like-” Scorpio paused. “Hey, it’s still my turn to ask a question!”

“Fine. Just be ready to share afterwards”

“Oh, most definitely.” Scorpio winked at him. “Now where were we? Oh, yes, questioning you.” He smirked and stood so he was directly in front of Harry. “How soon were you planning on snogging me?”

Harry felt his cheeks quickly get red, and he couldn’t deny that at that moment, he wanted to kiss Scorpio. So he leaned in close, his face only a few inches from Scorpio’s, and said, “Would you consider ‘now’ to be soon enough?”

Scorpio grinned and closed the remaining distance between them. Harry closed his eyes and kissed him. He almost gasped with shock. He leapt back, startling Scorpio and one of the other couples.

The kiss was almost electrifying. He’d never had an experience quite like it. Snogging Cho and Ginny had never felt anything like this, and neither had kissing a boy. Scorpio seemed to be just as surprised as he was, but his eyes were filled with pleasure instead of shock. Harry came closer to Scorpio again, and asked, “Did you feel that?”

Scorpio smiled. “I’m pretty damn sure.”

The last two couples were taken to be seated, and Harry didn’t know what to do, whether to kiss him again, or continue chatting, or just wait quietly until they were seated, but it didn’t matter anyway, because just then, a waitress came and started talking to them.

“Sorry, it’s been a mad rush here tonight. A few tables just cleared out, though, so we have room for you. If you’ll follow me…” She lead them through the restaurant, guiding them through the packed room. “I’m Mindy, and I’ll be your server for the night.” She was talking quickly, and looked exhausted. “Anything to drink?”

“Water for me, please,” Harry said.

“Same.” Scorpio took the menus from her and she left, disappearing into the kitchen.

They figured out what they wanted to eat, and Mindy came back, disheveled. She gave Harry a dirty look after they ordered their food, which he didn’t understand. He thought he must have seen wrong.

The conversation was innocent for most of the date, only a few times becoming a bit suggestive. Each time it happened, Scorpio’s eyes sparkled bright green, but he always continued with “just kidding” or “but, seriously,” and Harry almost groaned each time he took his words back.

When they were done, Mindy brought the bill out and gave it to Scorpio.

“I’ll take it,” Harry said, pulling out his wallet.

Mindy glared at him, and turned back to Scorpio. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Scorpio looked as confused as Harry felt.

Mindy looked revolted. She looked back to Harry and gave him a disgusted face. “Honey, are you sure you want it to be him who takes it?”

Harry had no idea what was going on, but by the looks of it, Scorpio obviously did. His face grew bright red in anger, and he said to her, “Are you insinuating that my friend doesn’t deserve to pay for my meal?”

Mindy blinked. “I just don’t think you should be seen with a guy like that,” she said, pointing rudely at Harry.

Scorpio looked absolutely livid. “I don’t care about what you think. If you’d be so kind as to give the bill to my friend here.”

“Excuse me, don’t speak to me like that!” Mindy said loudly, and several other tables glanced over. “Can’t I have my own opinion?”

“You can,” Scorpio said, seething, “but don’t go spouting it about like that. What do you have against him?”

“He’s gay! I can see that you’re well kept enough as to attract females as well, but he just looks so-”

“So what exactly?” Scorpio hissed at her.

Mindy gulped. “Never mind.” She threw the bill at Harry. “Fine, take it. What do I care?”

“You will care,” Scorpio said, “I’m informing your manager of your behavior.”

“Go ahead. It’s not like he’ll do anything.”

“By the time I’m done with him he will,” Scorpio spat out, and grabbed both Harry and the bill. “C’mon, James. We’re not paying this thing. And we’re never coming here again.”

Harry followed him through the restaurant, and when he saw the manager, he winced and braced himself for the fireworks to really start.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the restaurant, Draco had to find someway for James to forgive him for what had happened tonight. They were walking down the street, as it was still a little light out, only about 7:30, and strolling down towards Diagon Alley. He had almost forgotten - the tea! He pulled it out of his pocket (magic - such a useful thing) and tapped James’s shoulder. He looked over, saw the wrapped container, and blushed. Draco started, “James, I’m so sorry for what happened tonight. I hope you can accept this gift and forgive me.” He handed it to him and waited for his response.

James almost looked a little guilty as he took the tea, but he said, “Of course I forgive you. Thank you so much for this.”

“Silly. You don’t even know what it is!”

“I can sure guess…” James shook the container and hummed a note of fake confusion. “I don’t know… maybe tea? Or am I wrong?”

Draco smiled at the sarcasm. “Nope. I hope you like it. It’s my favorite.”

James looked at him. “Then I’m sure I will.”

“After all, you have to agree, I have good taste. And you do too.” Draco grinned at James, who blushed again. It was so easy to make him blush, but it was satisfactory. He looked so beautiful when his face got pink.

So beautiful and kissable.

Draco remembered what had happened in the restaurant. James’s lips had barely brushed against his, and he had felt a huge surge of emotion go through him. It was enjoyable, to say the least. And he wanted to feel it again.

He leaned in towards James, who was still looking straight at him, and gave him a flirty smile. James’s eyes lit up with lust, and he brought himself closer to Draco.

Draco kissed him, and almost gasped into the kiss. It was amazing - James’s body against his, like it had always been there, like it was always supposed to be there. Draco brought his hands up to touch his hair, and the kiss grew deeper as he leaned further into James. The other boy’s hands roamed up and down Draco’s torso, and Draco had to keep from shivering from delight when they ran down his back.

Draco broke off the kiss, still holding James in his arms. He took a lock of James’s hair in his fingers and played with it. “I suppose this means that you’d like to go on another date, hmm?”

James looked a little lost. He nodded, hoping for another kiss. Well, Draco wanted to keep him waiting. “I guess I’ll have to see when my schedule’s free again. Would Tuesday work for you?”

James nodded again, seemingly anxious to know when he could see Draco again. “How ‘bout 5?”

“Sounds terrific. See you then.” And with that, Draco gave James a light peck on the cheek and disapparated to his apartment, leaving a slightly dazed James alone on the sidewalk.

OOOooooOOOoOooOO

Harry apparated to Ron and Hermione’s house. He ran his hand through his hair and straightened out his shirt. Knocking on the door, he tried to steady his breathing, because he was still a little out of it from Scorpio’s kisses.

Ron came to the door, and said “Yes?”

“Ron, can I come in?”

Ron squinted his eyes and scratched his head. “Do I know you?”

Confused, Harry started to respond “Of course you do, Ron it’s-” He stopped suddenly, and realized that he was still wearing a glamour. “It’s, um, it’s… me, Gerald.”

“Gerald? I don’t know a Gerald…”

“Really? Oh, my mistake. Well, have a good night sir. Sorry to bother you.” Harry wanted to get out of there as soon as he could.

“Uh, okay... “ Ron closed the door with a confused shake of his head, and headed back in. He had his own problems to deal with - he didn’t need some stranger coming in and talking nonsense.

He walked back to the bedroom. Hermione was still in the bathroom, and he wanted to go and console her, but she wouldn’t hear of it.

“You need your rest for work tomorrow,” she had said. But still, Ron was worried about her - she had been kneeling by the toilet for almost three hours. Maybe something was really wrong. He knew from his mother and siblings that pregnant women sometimes really did get sick, but was this normal?

“‘Mione?”

“Ronald, go to bed.”

Ron sighed and went came into the bathroom. “Hermione, I-”

“Ron, it’s late. Please, I want you to get enough rest. I don’t want you to get less sleep on my behalf.”

“Hermione, listen to me. I love you and you’re worth it. You and the baby are worth everything to me. You know that. So let me help you. It would make me feel so much better. Please, Hermione. Let me know what I can do to help you.”

Hermione glanced up at him, sighed, and turned so she was facing him. “Okay. Thank you.”

Neither of them would admit it, but they were both relieved.

“Maybe you could get me something to drink. Or something to sit on. I feel sick to my stomach, but I’m still so dehydrated. That would really help.”

Ron sped out of there, now a man on a mission.

Hermione put her hand on her stomach. She knew this wasn’t normal either. She had done some research on being pregnant, like she did on everything else, and this wasn’t good. She had been feeling awful for hours and hours each day, for a few weeks. She had nothing left to do but worry. And make sure Ron didn’t.


End file.
